Life
by Aquaria1
1. Summer

"Ginny! C'mon, we have to go to Ron's Zonko meeting," Mrs. Weasly said as she knocked on Ginny's door.  
  
"NO! Don't come in! I mean, uh, I'll be right there, Mom!" Ginny freaked as Harry's letter almost blew off the windowsill. She sighed, and looked out the window at the rolling green hills and the darkening but light blue sky. She wished Harry was there, and laughed as she remembered Harry writing, 'Dudley's getting fatter. I can tell by the way his hand-me-downs keep getting bigger.'  
  
She watched her bright red hair blow in front of the blue sky as she heard her mother yell, "Ginny!" again, and sighed once more as she thought of Ron's stupid Zonko meeting.  
  
"Coming, Mother!" Her mom was recently in to polite names such as 'Mother' instead of 'Mom,' and Ginny raced down the stairs before her mom made her wash the dishes, which was Ron's chore, for making him late to his Zonko meeting.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry hid in his closet, as his relatives thought he was in his room reading a letter delivered by his owl, which he was. They never looked in his closet, and Harry would sneak down the stairs to wash the dishes once he was done reading Ginny's letter, as always. He could picture her with her red hair streaming against the blue sky looking out of her window down at the green hills. He grabbed a toy wand, which he was forced to use, and whispered, "Lumos," and the end of the toy would light up for a few minutes, long enough for him to finish Ginny's letter. He chuckled as he read, ''I have to go now another one of Ron's stupid Zonko meetings, and I have to hurry or I'll make Ron late, and then "Mother" will make me wash the dishes for him. Write back soon! Ginny.'  
  
"I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia! I know Hedwig has been screeching a lot lately, and you love your beauty sleep. In fact, I'll send her away right now." Harry ran to his room and finished tying his letter to Ginny onto Hedwig's leg before releasing her out the window. "I'm very sorry, Aunt Petunia, and I won't let it happen again!" He heard her mumble, "You'd better be sorry," before turning back around to the dishes. Harry ran to his room before she could notice that she was doing his new chore again, and thought that he would say he forgot it was his chore again for the third time. Well, the first time, he wasn't lying. He couldn't wait to get another amusing letter from Ginny, and although he knew there was no way he would get one today, he stared out at the summer setting sun. It was six o'clock now, and he wondered what Ginny was thinking at Zonko's right then.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Eew! Mum, a worm? Don't let him order that one, please!!!" Ginny conferred hopefully. If Ron did get that stupid joke set, she was crossing the line and putting it back in his room as spider, even though she didn't usually use magic out of school. They always scared her, even though she knew what joke packs he had gotten. "Why does he get to buy them anyways? Career, smareer! He only uses them to scare me! He doesn't even get the ones that are actually funny!"  
  
"Remember, Ron's only in the beginning of his career, so he doesn't know what will be funny and what won't." Ginny recited the whole sentence, beginning with the word 'remember,' just like she did every Saturday at six. Then they would go home for supper at six-thirty, which indubitably would be garden salad with cheeseburgers, the start of the small celebration of her dad's one day off, Sunday.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ginny smiled at her rainbow glowing pixie friends in the bushes as she passed Fred the salad. She was a magical person, she sometimes thought, but then felt silly at her childishness. 'One day,' she thought, 'I will tell Harry about this. He'll understand.' As the stars lit up the sky and the terrace, she thought about how she played the wooden flute she had found in the forest, and how the pixies danced to her music. Of course, she hadn't known how to play the flute the minute she picked it up. Somehow, a lavender purple pixie taught her, and as she remembered, a similar pixie, maybe the same one, flew over to her and smiled.  
  
She heard George say, "Wake up, Gin!" as she watched the pixie fly away into the forest. "Watcha lookin' at? Pixies?" Fred and George laughed as she scowled and wondered why they found this so funny.  
  
* * * *  
  
"It was wonderful, Aunt Petunia. Thank you," Harry uttered in a monotone voice before standing up and clearing the table of the mess made of chicken leg bones and gravy, thoughtfully produced by Dudley. He left out the 'with love' part that he usually applied to homemade things without sarcasm.  
  
"Not so fast!" Uncle Vernon put in, his neck veins bulging." Say it like you mean it or don't say it at all!" That was obviously a lie, seeing as how he would get yelled at anyways if he didn't say it.  
  
Thank you, Aunt Petunia, it was wonderful." Harry repeated it almost mockingly. His uncle nodded as Harry thought,' They really are suckers.'  
  
* * * *  
  
"I need four new robes, seven books, two cauldrons, and three packages of parchment, complete with quills."  
  
"What you want is different from what you need," Harry said to Ginny. "You need four robes, seven books, two cauldrons, and FOUR parchment sets." Ginny's scowl changed into a smile as they walked through Diagon Ally, and she giggled. 'I'm so happy I'm friends with Harry.' As they were third and fourth years, Ginny had a crush on him, and they couldn't be near each other. 'But now that we've matured, we can be friends,' Ginny had thought. Yet there was something different, something that had changed since they had started regularly exchanging letters. Something that had made her feel like she had a crush on him again, but it wasn't like last year. She felt like she knew him better than a friend. They'd told each other things that they wouldn't of if they were face to face, but because of that, they'd been more comfortable face to face, too.  
  
Earlier, Mrs. Weasly gave Ginny barely enough to cover what she "needed," but said she expected a lot of change. "Who are you going with? You are not going alone or with Harry," her mom instantly said. Her mother had gotten word of what happened last year, and was 'concerned.'  
  
Ginny had to think fast. "Uh, don't be silly, Mom. I'm going with Felicia. Yeah! She's meeting me at, uh, Gringotts'!"  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No! I mean, no thanks, Mother."  
  
Felicia, her best friend at Hogwarts was kind of popular, and was going with a bunch of her other friends, who were popular, unlike Ginny. They weren't REALLY popular, but they were more than Felicia. She sometimes invited Ginny with them, but Ginny never went. She heard them once talking about her in the bathroom, and it made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't Felicia though, and Ginny was dying to know if they talked behind her back, too.  
  
As Ginny and Harry walked into the bookstore, they both tried to walk through the door at once, and they ended up with each other's faces an inch away from each other. That left Ginny in the one position with Harry that she had wanted to be in last year: her lips hovering over his cheek.  
  
All Ginny could remember was last year, her embarrassment every time she saw him or vice versa, not mention the time he saved her after she fell into a trance and was going around writing threats on walls in blood at Hogwarts, and. . . . oh, she had to get away! She ran and ran, until she smacked into Felicia.  
  
"What do you think you're. . . . Oh, it's you."  
  
Ginny just stared at Felicia, and then started to run again, but Felicia grabbed her by her shirt to stop her.  
  
"Where are you going? What's going on?"  
  
Ginny just shook her head as her eyes watered, and fell on the ground sobbing.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry stared after Ginny. He felt like asking someone, 'What just happened there?' but hopefully no one noticed anything except for Ginny running. Which could have been better, but. What did he do? He thought he knew her so well. Well, maybe not as much as he thought, because Ginny's emotions didn't show in her writing if she didn't want them to. Harry wished he could do something, but couldn't move until she was long gone. He saw Ginny smack into Felicity, or Fanny, or what ever her name was. Fiona looked mad until she saw that it was Ginny, and Ginny looked confused. To tell you the truth, so did Faith. Maybe he offended her and didn't know, or something like that. All he knew was that he had to get back to the Inn before she did. They had gotten along fine exchanging letters (actually more than fine), and when they get caught in a door, she bolts. 'Did I miss something?'  
  
Felicia pulled Ginny up and gently helped her to a chair outside one of Diagon Ally's many pubs, restaurants, and bars. "What's the matter with you, girl?"  
  
Ginny just sobbed harder and tried to say something, but it sounded like," Eh Howie. Ee won it to ee tuther."  
  
"WHAT?" Felicia gave her a tissue, but it didn't help much. Then she just sounded like a trumpet hitting a bad note, and when she tried to talk again, it came out like a dying cow. "Howieeeeeeeeeeeeeee," she cried.  
  
Felicia knew that Ginny had had problems last year, but this was absurd. She had sent her a letter telling her how much better she was getting to know Harry by talking or writing to him instead of asking Ron or stalking him! As Felicia delicately pushed her curly locks of golden-streaked but brown hair behind her ears, she looked at Ginny with her chocolate eyes. "Girl, CALM DOWN! Whatever it is, we can fix it."  
  
"Noooo," Ginny wailed. "Everything I've worked so hard for has aparated to nowhere! My whole relationship is ruined!" Hadn't Harry felt the least bit uncomfortable? They had gotten to know each other as FRIENDS. Hadn't they? 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

As Ginny climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, she trembled. Now being 16 and a sixth year was certainly frightening, and she knew she didn't act like she was either. She climbed on, and sat in a car and waited for Hermione.  
  
****  
  
"Hermione was fully prepared for her seventh year at Hogwarts, although she must stay a seventh year, and can not graduate this year. She has been the first ever to do this, and brings great shame to Hogwarts, and if she does not graduate next year, which we doubt she will, she will be expelled."  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione yelled. She felt someone slap her. In a minute she knew her mother would be saying, "What happened? How could you do this?"  
  
Instead, she heard Ginny say, "What's the matter with you?"  
  
****  
  
"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia, I won't let it happen again," Harry rolled over and snored on across from Ginny. Hermione and Ginny turned and stared at him.  
  
"And I thought I had sleeping problems. Ha!"  
  
Well, that was scary. Hermione, bringing shame to Hogwarts? The thought had never crossed her mind, she pretended confidently to herself. And all because of her dating Ron? Now THAT had really never crossed her mind! Ron was so immature. And he got bad grades, too. Hermione had promised herself that her first, last, and every boyfriend in between must get all A's in every subject. She was being loose, letting them get A-'s or A's, instead of A+'s. She thought that that was quite considerate of her. (Another reason was that she'd never have a boyfriend around the dances, which was when they got progress reports.)  
  
But getting back to her dream, she couldn't believe that she'd let herself dream like that! What if she'd said something besides no, like Harry had? I mean, having a dream about getting bad grades wasn't bad, but what if she'd said something about loving Ron? Which she actually didn't, but no one would believe her. Thank goodness Ron wasn't in there. She'd have been so embarrassed! Wait a second! This was Ron she was talking about! What was she thinking?  
  
****  
  
Ron walked into the car with three chocolate frogs, two bags of Bernie Bott's every flavor Beans, and one disgusting looking peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "The Candy Trolley came by."  
  
"Well that certainly didn't come from it," Harry pointed at the sandwich.  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"Hee hee hee." "What was that?" Ron asked Ginny." A hurling kangaroo?"  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"Hee hee hee."  
  
"What was that, a hurling kangaroo?" Ginny asked Ron.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You obviously set yourself up," Ginny held her head high. "What was I supposed to do? Let Harry repeat you?" Ginny glanced at Harry for the first time in weeks, after saying his name for the first time in the same period of time.  
  
Actually, it wasn't the first time she'd looked at him, but she liked everyone who noticed that she'd looked at him to think that it was. For the people who didn't, they didn't have to know.  
  
'Well, Hermione wouldn't,' she mentally defended herself. 'It's no big deal. . . I didn't do anything dumb. . . or childish. . . or anything to indicate that I liked him more than a friend at all this summer. . well, maybe a little dumb. . . . I just went and used him as an example like there was no tomorrow. . . and childish?. . . . . going and telling Ron that she wouldn't let Harry diss him when she could. . . . and the HOUR LONG glance. . . oh, I'm such a fool!' Ginny wished she could go back in time. She would go back to when she was three. . . .she would be able to live her life the way she'd always dreamed of. . . .never making her mother mad. . . enjoying the time she had to play. . . be so much smarter than Hermione because she would keep her existing memory and knowledge. . . she would get A's three at a time. . . . . .  
  
****  
  
Ginny woke up in a slumped position listening to laughter and yelling. It was nap time in her nursery. She got up off her mat and went to see if anyone had gotten to the Waffles & Jelly game. But as she stood up, she almost fell over as she tripped on Hermione.  
  
"Hey! You're not-" Ginny cut herself short as she realized that she was on the Hogwarts Express and Hermione was always there, unlike at her nursery, which Hermione had never heard of. "Where are we?"  
  
"On the Hogwarts Express, dufus!" Ron was delighted to have a chance to tease her.  
  
"I know THAT," Ginny groaned." I meant, where is the Hogwarts Express?"  
  
Harry smiled and laughed suddenly and all eyes turned to look at him. He wiped the smile off his face as he looked down, mumbling, "Sorry."  
  
"What's so funny, Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked menacingly as he walked into the car.  
  
"Your ugly face, Malfoy." Harry replied. Draco laughed. "What's so funny, Malfoy?"  
  
"Your ugly hair!" He chuckled continuously as he walked out of the car.  
  
Then Harry started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, Potter?"  
  
"Your ugly butt!"  
  
Malfoy turned as red as the candied apple Ron had gotten from the Candy Trolley, and he turned on his heel and walked out of the car.  
  
****  
  
Ginny and Harry were forced to take the same carriage to the castle. Alone.  
  
Ginny was feeling very uncomfortable when she suddenly blurted out, "Sorry for all the crap." She stared at herself in surprise, covering her mouth.  
  
"Me too," Harry said, apparently not noticing Ginny's reaction to herself . "I know stuff has been rough lately. Let's forget about what happened in Diagon Alley. I really, really like you, Ginny."  
  
She stared at him dumbfounded. 'What am I hearing?' She couldn't believe this. She thought that he didn't like her at all! What happened Diagon Alley sure made HER feel uncomfortable, and thought the same for him. She had overreacted at the worst time, and that set off her old feelings for him and. . . . .  
  
Harry was staring at her expectantly. "Um. . . um. . . great!" If Ginny knew one thing, it was that when people stare at you expectantly after they've told you something important or a secret, you don't say 'Great!' "I mean, uh. . . this will work out great! Because . . . uh. . . I . . . really, really like you, too." Understatement of ALL time. "So. . . um. . . we'll see what we can do!" Ginny exclaimed uncomfortably as Harry stepped out of the carriage. But something was wrong. He went around to her side and was standing there. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He cleared his throat and gestured with his hand that Ginny then realized had always been there.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," she mumbled foolishly. She took his hand and tried to step out of the carriage as gracefully as possible but then forgot that the floor of the carriage was not ground level. "Oof!" she uttered as her foot started to descend quickly to the ground. She landed on her butt and turned red, making herself look like a bowl of strawberry ice cream.  
  
"C'mon, Strawberry."  
  
She glared at him and smiled as soon as she turned her back and walked away. 


	3. Welcoming Thoughts

As he walked into the Great Hall, Harry pondered what had happened in the carriage. "Ok. . . . stumbles over words. . . . repeats what I say. . . .falls getting out of carriage. . . . glares at me when I call her Strawberry."  
  
"Congratulations! She likes you! Who's the lucky girl?" Ron snuck up behind Harry and flashed his 'game show host' smile.  
  
"Ron, you really need to brush your teeth."  
  
"Well, who is she?" Ron got in Harry's face.  
  
"Ugh! And you need a breath mint, too!"  
  
"Shut up, will you, Harry?"  
  
"Ok." He walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Hermione. Ginny liked him?  
  
". . . So to 'burn off' the extra fund, we will be having a Welcoming!"  
  
You could hear crickets chirping in the Great Hall.  
  
"You know? A Welcoming? A Welcoming Dance?" As soon as Albus Dumbledore said 'dance,' the students roared in applause and the sense of natural confidence returned to his face. "It will be held two weeks from Friday," he roared above the applause, smiling. "It will not be an event to wear your robes to." Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at their head master, and once again, you could hear crickets chirping. "It is also to help you get a feel of what it's like to be a normal muggle." Everyone laughed at the oxymoron. "You will wear muggle dress clothes, which will be provided. Muggles will be the theme of the dance, although no one is allowed to use the word there." He looked at the surprised faces in his audience. "Do muggles call themselves muggles? I think not! Let the feast begin!"  
  
Ginny couldn't believe she missed the whole sorting in the bathroom, but she could tell the new faces in Gryffindor easily. 'Let's see. . . . Seamus has a little sister, Shawna. . that's her right there. . . . . . Colin and Dennis have another little brother!?!. . . . . . Oh, that's right, he's Connor. . . . .' Ginny spotted a familiar face in the crowd, but couldn't place her. The face glanced at her and smiled. She walked over.  
  
"Hi. I'm Patricia."  
  
Ginny stared at her.  
  
"Penelope's little sister?"  
  
'Penelope. . . Penelope . .. Penelope . . ' Ginny thought. "Oh that's right! Penelope was Percy's girlfriend!"  
  
Patricia nodded like Ginny was a little dense in the head. "Percy's your older brother, right? Right," Patricia answered her own question, apparently to benefit Ginny. "I'll see you soon, cause you're a Gryffindor, huh? That's right."  
  
Patricia walked away and left Ginny staring after her, thinking, 'Boy is she gonna make an annoying shrink one day!'  
  
Harry watched as Connor Creevey walked up to Ginny sheepishly. She rolled her eyes before turning to him. Harry was too far away to hear what he asked her, but Ginny certainly looked surprised. Then she leaned her head quite a ways down before it was level with Connor's, and shook her head as she replied, then shrugged. He watched as Connor went back to where his brothers were sitting and tugged on Colin's shirt, which was unnecessary, since he and Dennis were already staring at him. Connor mumbled something to Colin, who then stood up, straigntening his shirt like a girl would a skirt, walked over to Ginny. She was talking to Felicity & Co., who then, along with Ginny, looked Colin up and down dubiously. Colin said something fast; Harry could tell because his mouth moved up and down quite quickly. Ginny stared at him and shrugged at the same time, then turned back towards the table with an 'I can't believe he just dared to do that!' look on her face, and a loud clamor was heard from Felicity & Co.'s table.  
  
"Hulloooooooo? Hello?" Ron was waving his hand in front of Harry's face. "Look a little more dazed, would you?"  
  
"Ok." Harry stared at C., C., & D. inc. while they all clamored around Colin. He looked excited, and he was gesturing largely with his hands, beaming. What did he say? 


	4. Emotion Equations

Ginny was bright and happy as she walked down the hall with Felicia to their first class of the year. She was determined to make a good year out of this one, and the first day was the right time to start. (She'd thought about being horrible half and then wonderful the other half. Then she'd decided to make the best out of her year, and totally.) She even thought that her life would be good socially, because she was going to tell Harry about her feelings for him this year. She always held her head high when she thought about that, and she was doing that just then.  
  
"Somethin' wrong with your head, girl?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, never mind." Ginny felt embarrassed, but that couldn't hold off her happiness. She smiled brightly as they walked into Potions class, and Felicia began to wonder.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause if you haven't noticed, this is Potions class with Slytherin. And Professor Snape? You know, the nasty old hag who is staring at me right now for calling him a hag and he wants to start class so I'm gonna shut up now?"  
  
Ginny just smiled and pretended she never knew Felicity Joshman so that Snape would give her the benefit of the doubt right then. She knew that Snape would never believe that she wanted to 'come clean' and get good grades this year. Snape just raised his eyebrows quizzically at her and gave the class their instructions.  
  
****  
  
Ginny was trying to study hard for the pop quiz she knew there would be in Potions the next day, but all she could think about was stupid Connor and Colin. They were so idiotic! They thought that she would go with them to the dance! Not to mention that Connor was a FIRST year. No fifth year would ever go out with a FIRST year! First years couldn't even GO to the dance! Connor was so oblivious! And then after Connor had reported that she wouldn't go out with him, Colin had the nerve to come storming over and ask WHY? And THEN, after she told him why, he said, "Oh. Then will you go with me?" Ginny was being WAY too nice when she said she'll think about it. Actually, it wasn't a lie. She WAS thinking about it. About how silly he had been! Hmmm. . . . . if Coclear plus Newtious equaled Zotear, and Zotear minus Coclear equals Newtious, then. . . . . Coclear minus Newtious equals Zotear! She had it! If she used Colin to make Harry jealous. . . . but that couldn't be right! If Coclear PLUS Newtious equaled Zotear, then how could Coclear MINUS Newtious equal Zotear? If she used Colin to make Harry jealous, what would happen to the feelings he already had? He did say he really, really, liked her. What if Harry wanted to go with her? No. . . . she was being silly. HARRY go with HER? Never! Or. . . .sometime?  
  
****  
  
'Ok. . . now what do I say, what do I say, what do I say?' Harry paced the common room. 'I HAVE to get her to go with me!' He saw Ginny's face in his head and his mind went wild. He started thinking crazy things, like them falling in love and getting married and. . . . . .he stopped himself. 'What am I thinking? I mean, maybe I think it's true that I love her but, that doesn't mean that it really IS true. UH! Shut up, Potter! I mean, find something to say to her! If you love her, the way to start is ask her to the dance! Hmmm. . who's a good girl I'm friends with who would know what to say? Cho Chang!'  
  
* * * *  
  
Cho's beautiful blonde hair floated down the hall after her, Chinese style, as she liked to call it. She couldn't have felt lazier as she walked to her class. She heard rushing footsteps behind her and smiled. 'Harry.'  
  
"What can I do for you today?" She asked as he caught up with her.  
  
"I'm asking this girl to the dance, you see,-"  
  
"Yes, I thought you would. Ginny, right?"  
  
Sometimes Cho could act so . .. Chinese, I guess. Wise. And then she'd be a normal teenager again, asking about the latest gossip from her friends.  
  
"Uh, right." "You'll be sooooooo cute together! You know, with you being friends with her older brother- Ron, right?- and saving her from that AWFUL snake in her first year, and the way she had that soooooooo cute crush on you last year- it'll be perfect! So now, we need to set up what to say, don't we?"  
  
Harry had stopped half a hallway ago in shock. How could she say all that stuff at lightning speed! It was incredible! Actually, no, it wasn't, but he had to think of something that would make what she just did academically sound. "Uh. . ." He caught up with her. " Yeah, I guess. But it can't be too . . . ."  
  
"Mushy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, how about this: 'Hi Ginny. I just wanted to say hello. I've been thinking lately, and I wanted to know if you would go to the Welcoming Dance with me?'"  
  
"That's perfect!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Cho looked hurt. "What's wrong with it? That's what every girl dreams a guy would say to her. . . . or at least me."  
  
" 'I just wanted to say hello?' That's a total lie! If I'm going to ask her, I want to be honest."  
  
"So how about this: 'Hi, Ginny. I've been thinking lately, and I wanted you know if you would go to the Welcoming Dance with me?"  
  
"That's perfect!"  
  
"Oh, I ain't fallin' for that one again!"  
  
"No, I mean it! Really. . . . I love it! Come on, Cho. . ." Harry's voice trailed off in the distance as Cho walked off, little did Harry know, smiling as her hair floated 'Chinese style' down the hallway.  
  
****  
  
"Hmmm. . . . . . . uh. . . . wolfsbane?"  
  
"Correct as always, Mr. Potter." Snape's icy voice filled the dungeon. "And now a chance for me to be correct."  
  
"Actually, starting a sentence with 'and' isn't grammatically correct," Hermione stated, her hand waving in the air.  
  
Snape glared at her for all of two seconds, then turned to Harry. "You're in love with Miss Weasley, aren't you?"  
  
Everyone gasped and stared at Harry as he turned bright red and nodded. "I love her! I wanna kiss her! I wanna love her! I wanna hold her! I wanna squeeze her!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ginny screamed, sitting up in bed. "Oh my stinking God," she said, not believing what had just happened.  
  
What was she dreaming? 'I'm really going mad, aren't I? Harry saying THAT in Potions class?I'm noty even IN his Potions class! I'm not in any of his classes! Why on bloody earth do I have to go through this?'  
  
She found herself longing for Harry at three in the morning and getting pelted by pillows for screaming. "Fine. If you don't want to help me with my problems, that's fine with me. That's just FINE with me!" She decided she couldn't sleep.  
  
Ginny got in the shower and got dressed in a pair of black, tight jeans and a blue spaghetti-strap tank-top that revealed ½ and inch of her stomach. "Fine. If you wanna let my stomach show, you stupid tank top, fine. But don't blame me when people stare. UGH! How come when all my stuff's in the laundry this is the only thing left? Thank God I have my robes." She HAD to wear those. It's not like she couldn't. Ginny pulled and threw things out of the drawer and onto the floor. AHHH. A nice, black, robe. She pleaded that it would cover the top of her jeans, because the outline of her holey underwear was showing through. "From now on, I am totally making Mum buy me jeans that FIT! And never leaving one black bra in my drawer!" she yelled and got pelted by pillows again. "Sorry," she said as she picked up all the pillows and placed them under now peaceful heads.  
  
She hooked it around her chest and realized that the black showed through her shirt. "Oohh! That freakin' robe better be big!!" 


End file.
